The Storm in my Heart
by SweetLittleDove
Summary: Haru was once a frightened little girl, can Mori change that?  NOTE: I do Not own Ouran/Characters, just a fan! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Haru & Mori**

**PAST**

Thunder and Lighting crashed against the night sky. A little girl cringed under the table with every sound, whimpering when she saw the light flash by the window. She was alone & afraid, something she always thought she would be...

**PRESENT **

As Haru walking into the host club she couldn't help but smiled. The room had been transformed into a story book theme. Since it was fall and Halloween was just around the corner. It had been almost a year since she had joined the host club. Even though she was reluctant at first the club and its members had really grown on her.

"You're late. Hurry and change" Kyoya said, sending chills down Haru's spine. She wondered how he always managed to do that. No wonder he was dressed as a witch.

_I cannot believe I am wearing this... _Haru stepped out of the changing room only to find everyone standing on their toes waiting in anticipation.

"I am NOT wearing this!" She yelled with a hint of embarrassment

"OH but Haru my little girl looks cute as little red riding hood" Tamaki gushed. He was dressed as a prince; he was self proclaimed King of the host club.

"Aw come on Haru" the Twins said together

"Oh and what are you two suppose to be"

"Hansel & Gretel." They said. Suddenly Kaoru seemed as if he was about to fall, Hikaru caught him by the arm and pulled him close. "Hikaru..." "Don't worry Kaoru; I won't ever let a witch eat you up. You are mine alone to nibble on..."

_Ugh. I never understood why the women of Ouran would ever like anything as weird as that. _Haru thought to herself

"Haru-chan, aren't I cute?" Hunny said, he was of course dressed as a bunny. "And look! You and Takashi match!"Haru looked up to see Mori dressed as a wolf. Something inside made her wants to run and hide.

_It is so embarrassing that he had to see me this way_.

Haru looked away out of embarrassment, Hunny smiled like he knew what she was thinking. Was _he the one who had suggested the matching costumes?_ Haru was so lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear the Prince wining over the fact that he and his "precious daughter" should match. Haru took a deep breath in. _Just another day in the host club_.


	2. Chapter 2

**MORI**

There was so much commotion going on. Mori looked down at himself.

_Why had __Mitsukuni__ made me wear such a thing?_ '_Because you and Haru need to match, it is cuter that way.'_ Those were his words, but what he really meant was '_You love Haru. This will help you make a move.'_

_Ugh. I am no good at this._ Mori thought as he stole another glance at her. She was blushing, trying to fix the black skirt she had on, so it was a little longer. The king always made her dresses and costumes to short. For someone who calls himself her "Daddy" it is pretty sick.

Haru looked up at Mori. She smiled.

"Well, I guess we will be taking clients together today. Come on, they are sure to arrive soon" she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Ugh" _Stupid. Stupid. Is that all I can say?_

Mori always found it easier to talk to Mitsukuni. Before there was Haru, he was all Mori had. They were a bonded pair. They didn't need to talk to know what the other was feeling. But now there was Haru. And for some reason Mori knew that Haru was also someone who he could have that kind of bond with...only deeper. That concept frightened him. Very much.

Mori looked back at the group that were still making a ruckus. Mitsukuni noticed him and smiled. He knew. And somehow that made Mori feel better.

Soon the sun started to set. And the guest slowly left.

"Are you coming Haru? Our driver can drop you off" Tamaki called

"No. I think will stay here for a bit. I have some work to finish." Haru called from her spot by the window.

"Are you sure that's safe? It will be dark soon" The twins noted.

"Takashi will stay behind" Hunny offered.

Mori's heart skipped a beat, although no one seemed to notice. He took his place beside Haru as everyone else left for the night. Moments went by without a single word to one another.

"You really didn't have to" Haru mumbled softly

"I don't mind..." Mori said looking off into the distance _I would give anything to spend more time with you_

"Still I am sorry to put you out like this. I know I am not your favourite...and I am sure you would rather be doing something else"

Mori's eyes lit up. _She thinks I hate her I have to show her how I really feel..._

Suddenly Mori leaned over and kissed Haru. As his lips left hers, his brain started to kick into over drive. As he panicked, Haru laughed.

"Oh...sorry" Mori mumbled

Haru stopped laughing. She took note of Mori's stance. He was no longer close beside her. He was on his feet; his eyes flashed with anger...sadness...embarrassment? Mori turned to leave. Haru grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Mori...I like you. I mean I really like you. I only laughed because I finally realized that you feel the same way. I didn't mean to hurt you...I don't ever want to hurt you."

Mori stood in complete shock at what had just happened. She liked him. A lot. His world used to consist of just him and Mitsukuni. He was happy with that. He was content. He thought he would never find someone as important to him as his cousin was. But now, he found his world expanding. He has finally met someone who he wanted to know better, someone he could love. His world expanded and he didn't want it to ever stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET**

Over the next few months Mori and Haru met in secret. Haru was worried about how the other members of the host club would react to their relationship. Plus this would give them time so they could learn more about each other. The more Mori learned about Haru the more he liked her. He also found himself talking more and sharing his experiences, likes, fears and hopes with her. Something he only did with Mitsukuni.

The day before the summer holidays went by in a busy haze. At the end of it Tamaki called everyone for a meeting.

"Everyone we are going on a trip! As a reward for all our hard work this year, we will all be going to Okinawa to enjoy the sun and the beach!" Tamaki announced happily

As everyone cheered and discussed arrangements, Haru kept her eyes on Mori. He didn't dare look over for fear of someone noticing.

**TRIP: **

The days went by in a haze. There was shopping, great food and the beach. Everyone was doing what they usual did. Hunny looked at cute things. The twins played games. Tamaki gloated and was very annoying.

The only thing that was different was Mori and Haru. Any moment they could they would steal a look at one another, longing to walk hand in hand along the beach. But of course they couldn't everyone was always around. If it wasn't the beach or shopping, it was the late night movies at Hunny's family beach house. (That's where they were all staying)

Soon it was nearing the end of their trip. It was once again a lazy day in the sun. But today was a little different from all the others. Today everyone was doing their own thing. Tamaki was off at some museum with Kyoya. The twins were at the beach and Hunny was at home sleeping. Haru and Mori found themselves alone. Together.

"What do you want to do?" Mori asked. Although his outer exterior had no signs of caring, inside he was on fire. He was so happy that he finally could spend a little time alone with his girl.

"The street market?" Haru suggested.

Off to the market they went. It was amazing. No one knew them and the people they did know where nowhere to be found. Mori found himself laughing at the way Haru jumped when seeing a live lobster. He loved the fact that he could grab her hand or kiss her neck without worry. To the outside world they looked like a happy couple taking a romantic weekend together. And he loved it. He loved her.

Mori stopped at the thought. He loved her. It was true he did. He stood there in the middle of the market and smiled. He watched her walk across the street he dress slightly blowing in the warm breeze. She turned to look at him. She smiled, that sweet innocent smile that he had grown to love.

"Come on! There is some fancy tuna over here" She laughed.

Mori was about to take a step forward when he saw it. A car. Coming straight for her. Haru saw the expression on Mori's face. She turned her head to see the jet black car racing right to her.

Everything went black.

Haru opened her eyes to see Mori on top of her. There was a crowd around them. Everyone whispered. Trying to see if the couple was ok. Mori helped Haru up. He was all dirty and scratched up.

"You are very lucky miss. Your brave boyfriend jumped out in front of the car and pulled you away" some fish seller said.

Tears filled Haru's eyes as she hugged Mori. He placed his hand on her head and one around her waist softly.

"Let's go home" He whispered.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Mori..." Haru slowly opened the bedroom door.

Mori grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her in. He pushed her on the bed, softly placing his head in her chest, wrapping one arm around her waist the other on her hip. Haru softly smiled, placing her hands in his hair.

"I...almost lost you today." Mori struggled

"I know." She whispered softy

"I...love you. If anything ever-" Mori choked

"I know. I love you to." Haru pulled Mori's head up. She gazed into his dark grey eyes. With tears streaming down her face she kissed him. Slowly the kisses became more urgent, more passionate. Mori pulled Haru up, so they were both sitting. For a brief moment there eyes locked.

It went unspoken but they both knew what was about to happen. _Mother in heaven, I am sorry. But I know it's the right thing for me...forgive me_. Haru thought before Mori slipped her soft pink night gown over her head.

It was her first time.

It was his first time.

And it was beautiful.

**AFTER:**

Haru lied curled up next to Mori on the bed. She was so happy. She didn't regret a thing. Mori cautiously looked down at her. He smiled. Nothing could make him happier then this moment. He had never let anyone in. No one but Mitsukuni, but now he had someone. Someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

The two laid there for hours, not saying a single thing, they didn't have to. Soon they could hear raining hitting the roof. It started to get louder as the wind picked up. Light flashed by the window. Haru cringed. Mori pulled her closer.

"It will be ok." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled. It would be. Being with him, she knew everything would turn out alright. Even though the storm raged outside and thunder shook the ground, Haru was ok. She was with the man she loved and noting could wreck that moment for her.

That was until the storm that was to come the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STORM**

The next morning Haruhi awoke to find Mori sitting up. Although he looked calm as usual on the outside Haruhi could tell something was wrong. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"We have to tell them" Mori said as he watched the last of the nights rain drip off the leaves.

Haruhi knew deep down it was the right thing to do. She had no doubt in her mind that Mori was the one she wanted to be with. It just scared her that she might lose important people in the process. Mori looked over at her. His eyes told the same story.

Haruhi got up and started to get ready for the day. The storm of last night was going to be nothing compared to the one that was about to unfold.

Haruhi pulled her nightgown over her head. Mori walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly on her neck.

"I love you more than anything Haru" he whispered

"I love you to" she choked

She turned to face Mori. After a soft kiss, they left their room hand in hand to face their friends. Not knowing if they would even be able to call them that by the time breakfast was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**FUTURE**

The wind started to pick up. The lights flickered. Haruhi picked up the chocolate chip cookies that were on the table, frowning slightly. The thunder storm was coming. Thunder struck the afternoon sky causing her to jump. Mori caught the plate of cookies before it fell. Haruhi smiled and extended her left hand, which had a beautiful ring on it. Mori took it as he gave her a kiss.

Haruhi and Mori walked hand in hand from the kitchen out to the living room. There was a blanket from the coach to the coffee table, piled with pillows. Haruhi and Mori leaned down to the entrance of the fort.

"Usa-chan" Mori said with a smile as he thought of his beloved cousin.

"You may enter!" called two small voices

The couple crawled into the fort where their little seven year old boy and his three year old sister played. Haruhi pulled her little girl onto her lap and hugged her close. Mori passed around the cookies as another noise struck the sky. The scary world outside didn't matter to them though. All the family could here was the laughter and love that surrounded there little fort.

**THE END!**

_Thank you all for reading! Sorry I had some trouble in the beginning but I am glad you all stuck around to finish it with me! Happy readings ;) xo Dove _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you!**

I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who reads my story. I love Ouran HSHC, especially Mori. I feel he didn't have a big enough role in the show, so i wanted to give him one. Also I want to apologize that my story was so short. I kind of lost my drive there. But i hope everyone liked the ending as much as I did. So thanks again!


End file.
